La historia de mi vida
by Guest Water-Nature
Summary: primero que nada, este es un no es un fic sonre la categoria, pero fue la unica que encontre de acuerdo al contenido ya que mi cabeza es como wonderland jeje nadie? ok. ¡Hola! basicamente y para resumir, este fic contiene mis anecdotas divertidas, malas y buenas experiencias, etc. osea contiene toda mi vida, bueno... lanlo para saber cual es el cuento! nos leemos
1. Chapter 1

**hola chicos, se lo que están pensando -se queda seria mirándolos- no, la verdad no soy psíquica... ok no, eh estado pensando en que escribir un diario es muy aburrido y no muy seguro, así que... -redoble de tambores- voy a hacer de este fic mi diario... ok no tanto pero, aquí pondré algunas de mis anécdotas divertidas, malas y buenas experiencias, avances con "el" pero ustedes diganme un apodo, se llama Antonio (de ahí el de mi fic de sirenas)**

**X: estas obsesionada!**

**Guest: tu callate!... bien, como decía, básicamente mi vida estará aquí pero no TAN intima, pondré mis sueños también, mis pasiones, todo lo que tengo guardado en mi cabeza loca y bipolar estará aquí... así que ya saben, veremos que pasa por la cabeza de Guest jejeje, nadie? ok, espero y les guste, también deseo que me pregunten algunas cosas sobre mi, yo respondo y agradecería que me den consejos para algunos problemas... se les ruega que no me insulten ni dejen malos comentarios, es mi vida personal y se las estoy compartiendo así que ya saben... bueno, aquí una pequeña anécdota:**

hola! :P como verán con ustedes no soy muy seria, pero aquí va la historia de como me enamore nivel 1:

era un día miércoles exactamente, caminaba con mi típica soledad con la compañía de mis torpes amigos, en mi grupo yo soy la callada, lista y fría por fuera y amable, sencilla y traviesa por dentro, bien, caminábamos por el patio cuando a Angel se le ocurre decir:

A.E. (Angel): ¿se han dado cuenta de que **Guest nunca se ha enamorado? -cuestiono el blanco, pelinegro de ojos negros, pestañas quebradas y largas con un poco de pecas (que es algo muy atractivo para mi) y un poco mas alto que yo, su complexión era delgada pero no muy flacido-

D.A (David): ¿de que hablas? -dijo el blanco, medio gordito, con cabello parado, pelo negro y ojos negros-

A.E: que en los muchos años que llevo conociéndola, nunca la eh visto enamorarse, ni si quiera de mi -dijo mi amigo fanfarrón y señalandose

Yo: pues no quiero ser una torpe ingenua que se idiotice por alguien que ni si quiera vale la pena, ademas nunca me enamoraría de ti, eres un patán -bueno si exagere, el me atrae un poco pero no me gusta-

D.A: ¿el de como entrenar a tu dragón?

Yo: ese mero

E.A (Eliab): ok, pero piensen, Guest es una chica **linda, inteligente, amable, sencilla, cálida y segura de si misma ¿Quien no se enamora de ella? -pregunto/grito desesperadamente el blanco, medio chinito, de ojos grandes y calidos negros, flacido pero ágil que era un poco menos inteligente que yo

Yo: ok, tranquilizate

E.A: bien, me calmo cuando veo tus ojos -susurro para el mismo, pero yo pude oírlo aunque me hice la sorda, es verdad, el me parece lindo y tierno... aunque no se si me gusta o solo es cariño de hermanos

Yo: que?

E.A.: nada

A.E: chicos miren eso ¿porque se amontonaran las chicas por allá -dijo señalando una "bolita de muchachas que parecían locas fangirls

Yo: ¿One direction habrá llegado al instituto? -nos miramos todos entre nosotros y carcajeamos, cuando terminamos de insultar ñas risas de las princesas... lo vi, no quiero ser cursi pero es una imagen retractada desde mi punto de vista:

el salía de entre la multitud, un poco incomodo. Sus ojos avellana con un toque de verde y contorno gris brillaban con la luz del sol, sus cejas eran... perfectas, ni muy pobladas ni muy pobres, su cabello corto pero a la vez colocho, era un tono entre castaño y pelinegro, sus orejas eran... perfectas, sus labios eran finos y delgados, de un tono rosita, daba el deseo de besarlos y sentirlos en los tuyos propios, su piel no era morena ni blanca, era un tono intermedio y las pocas manchas en sus pómulos daban la impresión de pecas, no era ni gordo, ni delgado pero eso si, tenia musculosos los brazos, y era solo un poco mas bajo que yo. ¿como me sentí? bueno... contraje, por desgracia, el síntoma de la montaña rusa, mi corazón se acelero, mi respiración se entre corto, me sentí en las nubes y luego como si cayera de ellas sentada en un carrito de montaña rusa, mi cerebro se bloqueo y no pude reaccionar, el me miro y senti que iba a caerme de espaldas en ese preciso instante.

Pero mala suerte para mi, me informe que el chico habia dejado de estudiar y tenia que estar un año detrás de mi :( en ese momento pensé "mierda, tengo que reprobar!" peor luego recapacite, bueno hasta ahora yo de idiota le eh compuesto como 100,000 canciones que nunca muestro pero en serio, ese chico me trae loca

**Notas de la autora:**

**** #1#: si, no crean que diré mi nombre **

**** #2#: ese Eliab tan tierno!**

**Suplicas de la autora :'( :**

**bien ¿Que les pareció mi pequeño relato? se agradece que dejen preguntas y consejos porfavor! ok no, que pasen buen (a) día/ tarde/noche **

**si quieren que suba las canciones que mencione, comenten, den fav y follow jejeje ^^ ok no, ahora si adios!**


	2. 2 anécdotas 1 pelea jeje

**¡Hola! primero que nada, gracias por sus hermosos comentarios. En el capitulo de hoy 3 anécdotas diferentes, espero y les gusten y tu Master Master God... Muajajajajajajajajajaja!**

* * *

><p>historia #1: Mi primera charla con mi primer amor:<p>

El día en la escuela, gracias a dios, había acabado, me senté en las escaleras y de pronto mi prima querida pechocha adorada llamada Maria Fernanda pero le digo Marifer de cabello negro, lacio y corto con un mechón cafe claro y otro azul, es delgada y güera, ella llego y me dijo:

-me pones esta cadenita?- traía un corazón por la mitad-

-hija de tu... mama ¿¡quien te la dio!?- le dije un poco enojada con ella, bueno es menor que yo y es como mi segunda hermana menor-

-nadie- dijo nerviosa-

-¿¡quien te la dio!? le voy a decir a tu sagrada madre que te unos chancletazos

-bueno, me la dio un amigo- entonces el iba bajando con un amigo mío que nos llevamos bien y se le ocurre a mi prima decir

-a ver ¿estas escribiendo canciones?- y es que yo siempre llevo un cuadernillo a la escuela para pasar los recesos y para acabarla de amolar Antonio es amigo de mi prima porque van en un mismo grupo... no puedo creer que yo, (no es por presumir) siendo la primera de mi clase, me guste alguien de un año reprobado -_-' me da pena! bueno siguiendo con el orden del programa xD ok no, bueno pues el bajo y me dijo

-¿escribes canciones? -y yo me quede como que...

"en mi cabeza"

-yo saltando en una cama y haciendo pendejadas- ¡ME HABLO, ME HABLO ME HABLO ME HABLO! OH YEAH BITCHES! esperen -sonido de música rayada- ¿QUE LE RESPONDO?

"en la realidad"

el estaba a punto de agarrar mi cuaderno y yo le dije

-no toques mi cuaderno- y el como ok no te enojes y se alejo y en mi mente yo

"en mi cabecita sensualona y guapa xD"

-facepalm- si serás de pendeja como la chingada, estúpida ¿¡NO PUDISTE DECIRLE QUE SI!? me lleva la... que me trajo

"fuera de esta sexy mente xD"

yo me lo quede viendo mientras se alejaba, luego voltee a ver mi cuaderno y mi prima se puso a ver mis canciones y yo -_-'

-pinche ratita escurridiza devuelvemelo mocosa- y le empece a hacer cosquillas hasta que me lo devolvió...

en serio que vergüenza! me gustaría haberle dicho mas que eso... u.u

historia #2: Rompiendo corazones

desde chiquita era muy cabrona xD miren hasta donde llegue:

Tenia unos 8 años, no se si era muy linda o no se, pero un día iba caminando por el patio de atrás con mi EX-mejor amigo, el chiste es que hace días había notado que se comportaba un poco raro conmigo, estábamos en silencio y el hablo:

R.A. (Ricardo): Guest, tengo que decirte algo -dijo parándose y mirándome a los ojos-

Yo: dime -le dije sonriendo-

R.A: emmm... me gustas Guest, me gustas desde el primer momento en que te vi y, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti -dijo dándome una rosa, tenia 8 años y no me gustaban los niños, el era mi mejor amigo y creo que nunca lo vere como algo mas, la decisión era dura, si le decía que no lo quería dejaría de ser mi mejor amigo y nunca nada seria igual entre nosotros pero si le decía que si el querría besarme así que opte por la primera opción-

Yo: -tome un poco incomoda la rosa- Rick, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo si?

R.A: si

Yo: y que nunca te llegare a ver de otra forma?

R.A: si -dijo un poco deprimido-

Yo: lo lamento amigo, no quise herir tus sentimientos

R.A: no, no, no te preocupes, sabia que esto iba a pasar, por eso tenia miedo de confesarlo ¿sabes? eso siempre me atormento

Yo: -ambos nos sentamos- y como te sientes ahora?

R.A: con un peso menos en los hombros -ambos nos abrazamos, pude sentir su decepción, pero al corazón no se le manda y no lo puede obligar a quererlo.

Unos meses después Ricardo se cambio de escuela y desde entonces no lo eh vuelto a ver

historia #3: YO TENGO MAS RAZON!

esta es una de las muchas peleas entre Master master god, todo empezó cuando le pregunte que le parecía si yo hacia un fic sobre divergente:

Master: pues depende de el sentido divergente, pero yo creo que si será bien leído, as tenido buen éxito desde que comenzaste en fanfiction y creo que será de mucho agrado

Yo: has visto la película divergente? es futurista, trata de que después de la guerra para mantener la paz los gobernantes dividieron a la ciudad en 5 grupos, facciones: erudición, cordialidad, verdad, osadía y abnegación. una chica llamada Tris de origen abnegado no puede decidirse de donde quiere estar hasta que va a la prueba que decide tu facción y sus resultados son Abnegación, Erudición y osadía. Un caso rarísimo llamado divergente, ellos no pueden estar en un solo lado y el día de la elección se va a osadía y pasan cosas malas y mas cosas malas y mas cosas malas hasta que pasa una cosa buena y charala y chrala

Master: no la e visto, pero por lo que dices, deduzco que harás que Jack o Elsa tenga ese caso raro y que con las cosas malas se enamoren, con la cosa buena terminan juntos y la historia termina, verdad, pero si es otra cosa dime por favor, y creo si seria buena tu historia basada en esa película

Yo: bueno... ¡NI LOCA TE DIGO! es por el bien del fic :D ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Master: ESO NO SE VALE, pero como tu quieras, es tu historia y solo tu sabes si spoilear o no, aunque es cierto si me dices no tendría chiste

Yo: -le saca la lengua- ¡LA VIDA NO SE VALE! y ¡YO SIEMPRE TENGO LA RAZON! :P ¿quien me crees?... ¿alguien que nunca tiene la razón xD?

Master: no, pero no puedes tener la razón siempre, ademas YO TENGO MAS RAZON-le saca igual la lengua, mientras suena una bocina de quien sabe de donde la saco

Yo: NO ES CIERTO! -mientras se sube a un amplificador gigante conecta una guitarra y la rasga muy fuerte provocando un estallido de sonido y lanzandote lejos pero afortunadamente caes en un monton de almohadas-

Master: SI LO ES -mientras me levanto para cortar unas cuerdas que estaban amaradas a unos costales grades que caen sobre los amplificadores destrullendolos

Yo: ¡QUE NO! -le avienta un cuchillo que cae MUY cerca de el mejor dicho a lado de su cara-

Master: QUE SI-disparando una revolver, el disparo justo sobre su cabeza

Yo: ¡PUDISTE ASESINARME! -lanzándole un pastel a la cara- esto pensé la primera vez que mencionaron la "guerra de los pasteles"

Master: YO IGUAL-creando una lluvia de pasteles con una catapulta-disfruta el pastel jaja

Yo: ¡MASTER... HAS... CRUZADO... LA RAYA! -aprieta un botón y de el sale un robot gigante, se mete dentro de el y comienza a lanzarle pintura de colores para niña como: amarillo, rosa, lila, verde claro, celeste, fucsia-

Master: OYE, ESTE ERA MI CAMISETA FAVORITA-todo manchado, el saca un control con un boton, lo presiona y aparece un T-REX mecanico de 15 metros-y lo mejor-el dinosaurio escupió fuego

Yo: ¡MI ROBOT! -viendo al robot hecho metal fundido luego mira a Master con una mirada asesina y camina hacia el enfadadisima- ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO, ESE ROBOT COSTO CARISIMO, TU BENDITA CAMISETA LA PUEDES LAVAR PERO ESTE ROBOT NO SE REPARA FACILMENTE AHORA TE PONES A ARREGLARLO! -frente a el y casi hechando humo por la nariz-

Master: sabes que puedo pagarte el doble de lo que costo tu robot-mostrando una bolsa con algo de oro y unos rubíes- con que crees que compro la comida de ceverus eh, excave una mina yo y mis mascotas y encontré una fortuna-dándole la bolsa

Yo: gracias... y ahora -comienza a hacerle cosquillas- ¡ADMITE QUE YO TENGO MAS RAZON QUE TU!

Master: NUNCA-tratando de no reirse

Yo: bien, tu lo pediste -sacando 10 plumas y haciendole muchas mas cosquillas-

Master: NO NO NONONONONONONONONONO-Comenzando a reírse tratando de escapar

Yo: ah ah de mi no escapas -amarrandolo con una cuerda y aun haciendole cosquillas- eres un orgulloso de primer nivel

Master: y así seguiré -riéndose todavía- que mi orgullo me honra y no soy sin orgullo jajajaajajajaja

Yo: Master puedo seguir así todo el día -aun haciendole cosquillas

Master: y yo puedo aguantar mas que eso

Yo: muy bien ahora vamos con las duras -sacando "eso"- lo recuerdas? ahora admitelo y no lo pondre

Master: recordar que -rascándose la cabeza

Yo: Pred me lo presto recuerda frozen heart capitulo 10 al ultimo en el omake

Master: NI LO PIENSES, NO ESTAS TAN LOCA COMO PRED

Yo: no lo estoy, estoy demente -poniéndome orejeras y poniéndole play a todo volumen

Baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Master: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -cortando las cuerdas que lo atan con una hoja oculta que tenia, para luego correr a ella para quitarle el MP3 o las orejeras

Yo: HEY! eso no es mío! por lo menos traigo uno de repuesto se pone unos tapones que quien sabe de donde agarro y lo pone de nuevo

Baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Master: JAJA, ya no mas-poniéndose las orejeras que le quito

Yo: si hay mas -le quita las orejeras y las manda lejos

Master: muerto antes de admitirlo- lanzandose por las orejeras

Yo: si tu lo dices -lo toma de los pies y lo arrastra antes de que toques las orejeras

Master: que así sea -aferrandose al suelo con sus uñas

Yo: -gracias al esfuerzo se me cae el mp3 y se rompe por lo que deja de sonar la canción- oh no!

Master: VICTORIA-haciendo el símbolo de la paz

Yo: no cantes victoria... aun tengo un recurso -comienza a cantar/gritar-

Baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Master: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-metiéndose tierra en los oídos para no escuchar

Yo: -cantando/gritando mucho mas fuerte-

Baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

apresurate a admitirlo ya me tengo que ir a dormir

Master: ni muerto lo admito, pero se me olvido, que tengo que no quiero admitir

Yo: solo copia y pega esto:

tienes mas razón que yo

Master: solo copia y pega esto:

tienes mas razón que yo

bueno, lo admito, as logrado algo que nadie mas que una persona pudo, hacerme admitir algo, eres grande

Yo: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA VICTORIA! -bailando el baile de la victoria- ahora si me voy a dormir -se abre un agujero debajo de ella y desaparece pero la devuelve un momento- se me olvidaba... -le saca la lengua- ¡TE GANE! -ahora si desaparece

se esfumo tu orgullo! y yo aumente mi ego

* * *

><p><strong>bueno, eso ha sido todo, me voy porque mi primo no deja de comportarse como loco mientras baila adiós y comenten!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>respondiendo comentarios:<strong>

**master master god:**

gracias por tu apoyo master, desde que llegue aquí tu fuiste mi mejor amigo y guía y... jejeje ya ves que paso jejeje

**Il Cinema Paradiso:**

jejeje, pues gracias, aunque esto serán muchas historias y anécdotas al azar no una historia en si solo un modo de descargar lo que pasa por mi mente ;)

**MariaKmLeyFrost**

lo lamento hermana mayor! jejeje ok no, gracias por leer y ya ves, ya lo continué!

* * *

><strong>gracias amigos por comentar y hasta la próxima!<strong>


	3. una historia digna de estar en LRDG

**Holaaaaaaa mis trollcitos, lo sé, lo sé... no tengo perdón pero... miren, en el capitulo de hoy vamos a hacer un especial de lo que me paso en el tiempo que no actualicé y bueno... véanlo antes les quiero decir que si tengo algún error lo lamento es que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir desde mi celular ¿por que?, estoy en el hospital por culpa del dengue y prácticamente culpa de un mosquito (putos mosquitos!) y no me dejaron traer mi compu pero buaaaaaaaaaaano voy a intentar, solo por ustedes #Porquelosquiero aaaawwww :3 claramente esto paso hace algunos meses pero hasta el día jueves que termine con este problema y estuvo tan motherfucking montaña de emociones que decidí publicarlo porque? porque yolo **

INICIO DE UNA HISTORIA DIGNA DE ESTAR EN LA ROSA DE GUADALUPE (U.H.D.D.E.E.L.R.D.G):

todo comenzó un día normal, cualquiera, relax. Yo paseando con mis amigos, todo normal hasta que

Angel: entonces se me salió el vomito por la nariz

David: guacala!

Angel: jajajajajajaja... seeeeeh pero en fin ¿como les va en sus estudios trolles?

Yo: bien, sigo siendo la primera de la clase

Eliab: yo el tercero de la clase

David: a mi me va mas o menos

Angel: yo sigo estando pésimo

Yo: ._. no me digas! -justamente ahí, después de un simple comentario sarcástico sin intenciones de llamar la atención sentí como si alguien tocara mi espalda me di la vuelta y BOOM! casi me desmayo. EL. el chico mas popular y deseado del instituto, el chico de mis sueños estaba parado detrás de mi con una sonrisa cálida. Me sentí la mas idiota por no reaccionar pero lo hice cuando me di una bofetada mental

Antonio: Hola

Yo: Ho-hola -dije sonrojada, algo raro de eso fue que me recordó a la canción de love drunk de little mix... ñeh

Eliab: ¿que se te ofrece?

Antonio: hablar con ella

David: ¿y si ella no quiere?

Yo: por favor chicos. ¿Decías?

Antonio: oh, si... eeeeeemmmm, eh estado un poco mal en ciencias y eh oído que es tu materia preferida así que me preguntaba si querrías ayudarme

Yo: ¡C-claro! digo, no es que no esté ocupada pero, tal vez pueda hacer un e-espacio para ti en mi agenda

Antonio: de acuerdo -sonrío- llamame si puedes ayudarme

Yo: si, lo haré

Bueno. Adelantemos algunos meses (3) estábamos sentados en su ventana, el lanzaba una pelota hacia el techo mientras yo le preguntaba cosas sobre la materia y bueno, como aquí no es escuela les voy a adelantar a la mejor parte. Yo estaba sentada en el cómodo sillón al lado de la ventana y por alguna razón aparente a Antonio se le ocurre recostar su cabeza en mis piernas. Osea WTF!? ¿porque? ya era muy difícil para mi no besarle teniéndolo en frente y ahora se recuesta... ¡No es normal!

Antonio: ya me aburrí, mejor hablemos de algo mas -dijo dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a mi, juro que podía escuchar mi corazón como si estuviese al lado mio-

Yo: pero...

Antonio: otra cosa dije! -dijo tomando mi librito, lo tenia en las manos por cierto, lo cerro y lo aventó a la cama-

Yo: esta bien ¿de que quieres hablar?

Antonio: háblame de ti ¿por que tus amigos son tan celosos? ¿que es Eliab de ti? ¿quien es en realidad Guest? ¿tienes novio?

Yo: porque se consideran mis hermanos mayores, un amigo, no se como explicarlo y no

Antonio: que directa, en fin ¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

Yo: nope

Antonio: ¿quieres ir al parque?

Yo: eeeeeeeemmmm... no lo sé es que...

Antonio: por favor -me dijo con cara de puchero y actitud de niño mientras yo me derretía por dentro-

Yo: eeemmm...

Antonio: por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor ¿si?

Yo: de acuerdo

Antonio: ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!

Yo: pasa por mi a las... ¿7?

Antonio: perfecto

y bueno, me fui a mi casa llegue, subí a mi cuarto y entonces me desplome en mi cama... y grite, grite con todas mis fuerzas, liberé lo que sentía en un simple grito, el cual no duro tanto porque mi hermana llego a auxiliarme

Diva: ¿¡Te moriste!? ah no, ya estas muerta

Yo: ja, ja muy graciosa -dije sarcástica- no, es que… ¡ANTONIO ME INVITO A SALIR! –en ese momento ambas nos pusimos a gritar como fanáticas de 1D (y es muy curioso porque no lo somos)

Diva: ¡vamos!, ¡vamos! ¡Tienes que arreglarte!

Yo: bien, ayúdame a escoger un pantalón

Diva: nope, esta vez, escogerás de mi closet

Yo: ¡Pero no me gustan los vestidos! –ella prácticamente me ARRASTRO a su cuarto y me sentó en la cama, me puso una falda larga, ajustada color rojo con puntos negros, una blusa medio holgada color negra y unos tacones negros y solo, créanme, me quiso pintar y yo salí corriendo por toda la casa escapando de ella, el cabello me quedo suelto y… ya, a las 7 y tanto (porque nadie llega puntual) llego Ant, el traía unos jeans de mezclilla claros, una chaqueta color café y una camisa color roja a cuadros, volteo y se quedo como "ok, no me lo esperaba ¿Guest trae puesta una falda? ¡FIN DEL MUNDO!"

Antonio: guau, te ves hermosa

Guest: -sonrojada- gracias, tu igual

Antonio: ¿nos vamos?

Guest: si, claro –nos fuimos caminando al parque, hablábamos de nosotros y de repente se le antoja sentarse en una banca, lindo-

Antonio: ¿Has pensado en… tener novio?

Guest: no, en realidad, fue un poco traumante una experiencia, con mi primer novio

Antonio: ¿Alguna vez te besó?

Guest: no, nunca me deje –¿coincidencia de la vida cuando uno voltea su cara y queda a unos POCOS centímetros de la persona que tienes al lado? Sip, me acababa de pasar, nos acercamos, podía sentir su respiración mezclándose con la mía, nuestros ojos se cerraban, unos milímetros más y ocurrió. No sé chicos si alguna vez los han besado, pero, es una sensación toda "AKSDFHJDKSLEFCNFS". Sus labios tocaron suavemente los míos, y ambos se movían a un ritmo conveniente. El beso fue suave y dulce, como tiene que ser un primer beso luego nos separamos y el muy maldito me dio una rosa que tenía pegado un papel que decía: "¿Puedo ser tu novio?" yo solo lo abrace y lo besé de nuevo- ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?

Antonio: sip, y esa fue la mejor respuesta –ambos sonreímos y un tiempo después me fui a mi casa, más bien él me fue a dejar-

Recuerdo que a el le encantaba pelear conmigo, me gritaba y yo igual aunque al final simepre me besaba en la lluvia y lo perdonaba... en fin... los días pasaron y se acercaba un baile escolar por el día de muertos, toda la escuela se volvió loca buscando pareja. Antonio me invitó y no fue la gran cosa porque yo sabía que me iba a invitar… porque si no se moría ¿no? Jejeje… pero bueno, yo y mis amigas (junto a mi hermana) fuimos a comprar los vestidos, yo compre uno color negro, corte princesa (ya saben, el de corazón) con encaje completando las partes descubiertas menos los brazos, y un escote en la espalda profundo.

El día del baile mis amigos llegaron por mí, al mismo tiempo que mi novio pero de idiota me fui con mi novio. En el baile, pues llegamos, bailamos una canción rápida, mas bien sonaba la de Clarity, bailamos un poco y luego fui a traer unos refrescos, cuando regrese… deseé no haberlo hecho, solté los vasos y mi boca se abrió mientras las lagrimas caían por mi mejilla. Fue… la peor sensación que te pueden causar, lo vi a EL bailando y besando con un tono muy subido a Frida. Entonces corrí afuera, me senté en una de las bancas del patio y lloré… lloré desconsoladamente. No es muy lindo encontrar a quien te enamoro, poco a poco besando pasionalmente a otra chica… y menos si es tu PEOR enemiga. Sentí una presencia junto a mi, levante la vista y era…. Eliab

Eliab: ¿tu también lo viste?

Yo: si, desafortunadamente

Eliab: ¿Y ahora que harás?

Yo: terminar con él

Eliab: te acompaño –entramos al salón, ellos aún estaban abrazados. Caminé furiosa hacia ellos, me interpuse entre la "pareja" y con todas mis fuerzas le dí una bofetada al idiota

Yo: te creí y me mentiste… eras solo otra rana, no un príncipe –luego salí de nuevo de ahí, corriendo con intenciones de irme a casa pero mi mejor amigo me tomo del brazo y me detuvo

Eliab: espera, la princesa no se debe ir sin un baile

Yo: Eliab, no es tiempo para...

Eliab: vamos –me tomó de las manos, aun se escuchaba la música, era una lenta "You're not sorry" y sucedió lo que tenia que pasar.

Unos meses después Eliab se convirtió en mi novio, y por un momento creí estar enamorada, pero no era así, solo estaba con el por… agradecimiento y eso no estaba bien y luego Antonio quería regresar, me envío flores, chocolates, serenata, carteles de "lo siento" me dedicó canciones y… me pareció cruel dejar a Eliab por alguien que me lastimó pero mas cruel era seguir con alguien a quien no quería, así que… tocó la coincidencia que teníamos que presentar una canción todo el grupo en la clase de canto, ambos estaban ahí. Recuerdo que Antonio cantó When I was your man y Eliab cantó Yo quisiera de Reik y yo canté The way I loved you y fue algo así, no recuerdo todo pero haré un esfuerzo

He is sensible and so incredible –me aproximé a Eliab tomé su mano y la mesí-

And all my single friends are jealous

He says everything I need to hear and it's like –puse mi mano en su hombro-

I couldn't ask for anything better

He opens up my door and I get into his car

And he says you look beautiful tonight -entrelazando mis manos-

And I feel perfectly fine –me di la vuelta dirigiéndome a Antonio-

But I miss screaming and fighting

and kissing in the rain

And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name –señalandolo-

You're so in love that you act insane

And that's the way I loved you –tocando mi corazón-

Breakin' down and coming undone

It's a roller coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

He respects my space –de nuevo me dirigi a Eliab-

And never makes me wait

And he calls exactly when he says he will

He's close to my mother

Talks business with my father

He's charming and endearing –sonriendole-

And I'm comfortable –con una sonrisa no muy convencida-

But I miss screaming and fighting –volteandome a Antonio-

and kissing in the rain

And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name –con cara de preocupada-

You're so in love that you act insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and coming undone

It's a roller coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much –tomando su mejilla-

And that's the way I loved you

He can't see the smile I'm faking –con mirada baja el me toma de la mejilla-

And my heart's not breaking

Cause I'm not feeling anything at all –tocando mi pecho-

And you were wild and crazy

Just so frustrating intoxicating

Complicated, got away by some mistake and now –me doy la vuelta para quedar de espaldas-

I miss screaming and fighting –poniendo mis manos en sus hombros-

and kissing in the rain

It's 2am and I'm cursing your name

I'm so in love that I acted insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breaking down and coming undone –el me toma de la cintura-

It's a roller coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh –me pega a su cuerpo

Never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you –me besa de repente

Y bueno, Eliab se enojó, le explique todo lo que pasaba por mi mente y luego terminamos pero quedamos como amigos. Unas semanas después me reconcilie con Antonio y ahora estoy en un hospital con dengue y el me esta cuidando, osea esta durmiendo aquí

**Bueno chicos, eso fue todo, y ahora a responder comentarios:**

Fer :

**Nope, yo también y casi todo el salón n.n**

Tarba Eefi:

**Jejeje seeeeehh *_* jejejejeje es que si se parecían xD gracias, me esfuerzo mucho (?) y sip, solo tengo 3 amigas aquí en mi pueblo, es que me relaciono mejor con chicos .**

MariaKmLeyFrost:

**Jejejeje, lo lamento pero no podía tener novio y estaba pequeña ¿¡QUE QUERÍAS QUE HICIERA!? Bueno, eso si xD. Lo lamento por ti, NO, que no te maten hermanita! Me vas a hacer falta hermana mayor :'( y si, lo sé. Pero si se ingles!...Bah… olvídalo Saludos también y… ¡SOLO YO Y MI MADR PODEMOS DECIRNOS CABRONAS! Pero bueno.**

master master god:

**MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Lo hice porque soy muy mala! ÑACA ÑACA ÑACA! Ok no xD ¡SI SE VALE! ¿por qué? Porque YOLO si, casi me destruyo la garganta pero valio la pena xD**

**Bueno chicos nos vemos mañana con Verano de Sangre: terror en el agua, creo que para el proximo cap tendremos un TAG del novio y ambos responderemos preguntas de ustedes, asi que dejen MUCHAS preguntas y tambien comentarios CHAO CHAO!**


	4. pueden dejar sus preguntas :P

**pueden dejar sus preguntas para mi novio y yo :P cualquier pregunta será respondida, sin importar cual sea a menos de que no recordemos xD o sean demasiado personales (nombres completos, direcciones, edades, etc.) y si quieren insultarlo y amenzarlo (a Antonio) son libres de hacerlo los espero**

**Besos oscuros!**

**-Guest**


End file.
